<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kino by vogue91fra (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093686">Kino</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra'>vogue91fra (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun observait Sho de loin. <br/>Il toujours l’avait observé de loin. <br/>Il repensa à ce qu’il avait éprouvé pour lui, à comme son amour avait été déçu, à combien il s’avait senti mal. <br/>Il sourit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kino</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Hier)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jun observait Sho de loin.</p><p>Il toujours l’avait observé de loin.</p><p>Il repensa à ce qu’il avait éprouvé pour lui, à comme son amour avait été déçu, à combien il s’avait senti mal.</p><p>Il sourit.</p><p>Ça faisait des années, et maintenant que finalement il pouvait sourire, qu’il pouvait regarder le passé avec d’un air serein, il se demandait si effectivement tout la douleur qu’il avait senti était été vraiment utile à quelque chose.</p><p>Mais toujours il s’avait convaincu que tout servait à quelque chose, après tout.</p><p>Qu’il était aussi grâce à ça s’il avait devenu la personne qu’il était.</p><p>Et qu’il n’aurait pas plus fait les mêmes erreurs une deuxième fois, il n’aurait pas plus aimé d’une manière tellement... confuse, tellement profonde, quand dans la réalité cet amour était seulement une fixation, et quand la bulle avait éclaté, il s’avait montré dans tout son vide.</p><p>Depuis Sho, il regardait Aiba.</p><p>Quand ils s’étaient mis ensemble, Jun l’avait pris à la légère.</p><p>Il sentait qu’il pouvait tomber amoureux de Masaki, il sentait qu’il pouvait être finalement heureux avec lui à son côté, mais il ne s’attendrait pas de réussir à éprouver encore ce genre de sentiment tellement profond.</p><p>Mais il n’était pas comme avec Sho.</p><p>Il était quelque chose qu’il avait construit lentement, quelque chose qu’ils avaient créé ensemble, avec du temps, en partent de leur amitié et en apprennent à se connaître comme amants.</p><p>Ils s’avaient créé un espace de bonheur qu’appartenait seulement à eux deux, ou le passé n’importait rien.</p><p>Tous les matins Jun se réveillait avec lui à son côté et il resta absorbé à le regarder dormir, en gloussant de temps en temps pour son ronfleur léger et pour sa totale manque d’ordre, quand il n’était pas réveillé aussi.</p><p>Il l’arrivait d’avoir peur que tout ça pouvait disparaître, de pouvoir expérimenter encore cette douleur, mais il faisait taire toujours ce genre de pensées.</p><p>Parce que Aiba n’était pas Sho.</p><p>Parce que leur relation n’était pas univoque, mais mutuelle.</p><p>Parce qu’il n’aurait pas été plus ce gamin stupide, amoureux du rien. Comment aurait-il pu tourner, après tout ? Désormais il n’était pas ce qu’il était. Il avait devenu adulte, grâce à Sho aussi, et maintenant il avait plus clair dans son esprit ce que signifiait aimer.</p><p>Et, finalement, il savait aussi ce que signifiait être aimé.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>